


Lefou in Love

by wanderingbeauty



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 20:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12218832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingbeauty/pseuds/wanderingbeauty
Summary: Headcanon thought of by le-fou-s on Tumblr: Stanley teaching Lefou to read and Lefou obviously using his newfound love of literature to write poems for him.I decided to tweak it a little.





	Lefou in Love

Lefou could count the times he’d been this nervous on one hand. His palms were clammy, his legs were barely able to keep him upright, and he was sure that as soon as the first word left his mouth his face would turn beet red.

In an effort to boost his confidence, he thought of Belle and how kind she had been to him – staying up with him late into the night while he struggled over the most basic of sentences. Often he felt like giving up, but Belle refused to let him.

When he showed her what he had written, she grinned. “Lefou, this is wonderful!”

“You really think so?”

“Of course! I love it.”

“Thanks, Belle.” He folded up the piece of paper and put it in his pocket.

“Did you write it with anyone in mind?” She paused. “The man you were dancing with in the castle, perhaps?”

He felt his ears get hot and swallowed. “Do you think he’ll like it?”

“I know he will.” Her eyes were sparkling and her smile had only gotten wider. When she kissed his cheek, he knew she was telling the truth.

It had only been a few weeks, so his work was far from perfect. He was still a little anxious as he climbed up Stanley’s steps and knocked on the door.

He opened the door with a smile. “Well, this is a pleasant surprise.”

Lefou laughed a bit too loudly, then cleared his throat and broke eye contact. “Sorry. That… that was funny.”

Stanley arched a brow. “Is something wrong?”

“No! Not at all! I just… I uh… can I come in?” Without waiting for an answer, he took Stanley’s hand and led him to the couch, taking the paper out of his pocket before sitting down. “I have something for you.”

“A gift? How sweet of you – and here I am with nothing to give in return.”

Lefou offered a quick smile, then focused his attention on the paper. He hoped by some miracle Stanley wouldn’t notice how badly his hands were trembling. He began to read:

"Rose petal kisses,

thornless fingertips,

our bodies move together and I find myself 

in my own Eden."

Lefou looked up at him, highly aware that he was still shaking. “I know it’s super short. I wanted to write more, but–”

Stanley leaned over and kissed him. “I love it.”

“Really?”

He giggled as Lefou’s face turned red. “It’s perfect. Truly. Thank you, darling.”

Stanley kissed him again and this time Lefou didn’t hesitate. He sighed and moved into Stanley’s body, taking his face in his hands. Stanley’s arms snaked around Lefou’s waist and Lefou let out a soft moan, fumbling to undo the buttons on Stanley’s shirt.

Stanley pulled away. “Wait.”

“What’s wrong?”

“We’ve not been seeing each other a month. Don’t you think things are moving a bit too quickly?”

Lefou bit his lip. “Do you not… want to be with me?”

“Of course I do! But I know you, Lefou.” He sighed. “You still need to get over Gaston.”

Lefou opened his mouth, but it took a few seconds for anything to come out. “I am over him.”

“You’re not,” Stanley whispered gently. “You loved him. Don’t try to tell me you didn’t.”

He went to say something else and was surprised when he started crying. “You’re right.” He sniffed and hung his head. “I’m so sorry, Stanley.”

He pulled Lefou into his arms and kissed his head. “You have no reason to be sorry, sweetheart. You’ve done nothing wrong.” 

“I want to be with you,” Lefou insisted quietly. “Please… please don’t think I’m only using you.”

“I would never think that.” Stanley wiped at his tears. “Let’s just take it slow for awhile, hm?” He kissed Lefou’s forehead.

“You wouldn’t mind waiting?”

He flashed a smile that melted Lefou’s heart. “I’ve got all the time in the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please send any requests to my Tumblr inbox!  
> wanderingbeauty


End file.
